drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ao Kuang (SMITE)
Ao Kuang ist einer der spielbaren Götter in SMITE. Er basiert auf dem Drachenkönig Ao Guang aus der chinesischen Mythologie. Der ursprünglich spielbare Gott Ao Kuang wurde 2014 optisch überarbeitet und in Kukulkan umbenannt. Später wurde ein komplett neuer Ao Kuang veröffentlicht, der näher am mythologischen Vorbild ist. Lore Ao Kuang ist der Drachengott des Östlichen Meeres. Als solcher kontrolliert er Stürme und Gezeiten mit einem Schnippen seiner Klauen. Er verlangt Tribute von allen Bewohnern der östlichen Küsten. Im Gegenzug sorgt er dafür, dass die Gezeiten ruhig bleiben, die Flüsse keine Hochwasser haben und es genug regnetSMITE: Ao Kuang. Jedoch war es nicht immer so. Vor langer Zeit verlangte er mehr und mehr Opfer, und als er diese nicht erhielt, sandte er Fluten und Stürme. Die eingeschüchterten Sterblichen trauten sich nicht, dem Jadekaiser davon zu berichten. Doch eines Tages kam Sun Wukong in Ao Kuangs Untersee-Palast, um eine Waffe für seine Reise nach Westen zu findenSMITE: Ao Kuang. Obwohl Ao Kuang ihm andere Waffen anbot, entschied sich Sun Wukong für den Ruyi Jingu Bang, eine riesige Säule, die die Gezeiten kontrolliert. Man glaubte, dass niemand sie heben könne, aber Sun Wukong schwang sie mit Leichtigkeit. Sun Wukong verlangte außerdem noch Rüstung, Schuhe und einen Helm von Ao Kuang, und dieser war gezwungen, diese bereitzustellenSMITE: Ao Kuang. Später erschütterte der junge Halbgott Nezha Ao Kuangs Palast, als er in einem Fluss spielte. Genervt sandte der Drache seinen Lieblings-Boten, um das Kind zu töten. Doch Nezha konnte sich wehren und tötete den Boten. Daraufhin sandte Ao Kuang wütend seinen dritten Sohn, doch Nezha tötete auch ihn. Deshalb ging Ao Kuang zu Nezhas Vater und drohte, den Fall vor den Jadekaiser zu bringen. Doch Nezha griff Ao Kuang an und besiegte ihnSMITE: Ao Kuang. Diese Demütigungen sorgten dafür, dass Ao Kuang gemäßigter wurde. Jedoch ist er noch immer wütend darüber und wartet darauf, dass er wieder seine Macht als Drachengott ausüben kannSMITE: Ao Kuang. Fähigkeiten Seine passive Fähigkeit ist Dragon King's Sword (Schwert des Drachenkönigs). Damit kann er sich alle 20 Sekunden (oder jedesmal, wenn er zuvor einen Gott mit "King of the Eastern Seas" getötet hat) durch seinen nächsten Angriff selbst heilen. Mit Water Illusion (Wasser-Illusion) teleportiert Ao Kuang sich unsichtbar nach vorne, lässt aber ein Abbild seiner selbst aus Wasser zurück. Dragon Call (Drachenruf) erlaubt ihm, 6 Drachen an seine Seite zu beschwören. Für jeden Treffer, den er danach landet, greift einer der Drachen zusätzlich an und verschwindet dann. Durch die Fähigkeit Wild Storm (Wilder Sturm) kann Ao Kuang Blitze aus seinem Schwert fahren lassen, um seine Feinde anzugreifen. Seine ultimative Fähigkeit King of the Eastern Seas (König der östlichen Meere) erlaubt ihm, einen Gegner zu greifen und in die Luft zu heben. Dann nimmt er seine Drachengestalt an und attackiert den Gegner in der Luft. Dabei heilt er sich selbst. Aussehen Ao Kuang hat im Spiel für gewöhnlich die Gestalt eines gehörnten Menschen in einer chinesischen Rüstung. Andere Skins ändern dabei seine Kleidung und oft auch Haarfarbe oder Frisur. Seine wahre Gestalt ist die eines Drachen. Bei seinem Default-Skin und einigen anderen ist dies ein Östlicher Drache, als Dragon Knight oder Clockwork Knight hingegen ein Westlicher Drache. Bei Clockwork Knight ist dies ein mechanischer Steampunk-Drache. Bei Admiral ist die Drachenform ein Schiff mit einem Drachen als Galleonsfigur. Der alte Ao Kuang hatte immer die Gestalt eines Östlichen Drachen und keine menschliche Form. Sein Sacred Dragon Skin wurde für Kukulkan beibehalten, während Typhoon zwar den Namen, aber nicht die Gestalt beibehielt. Trivia *Sein "Dragon Knight" Skin teilt sich ein Thema mit "Dragon's Rage" Kukulkan, "Dragon Queen" Scylla und "Draco Knight" Tyr. *Eines der Zitate des alten Ao Kuang war " Breath fire?! Go back to playing D&D in your mother's basement." Dies ist eine Anspielung an die feuerspeienden Roten, Goldenen und Messingdrachen aus Dungeons & Dragons. *Der Skin "Sacred Dragon" des alten Ao Kuang erinnert an die Kostüme, die von den Tänzern bei Drachentänzen getragen werden. Galerie |-|Aktuell= Datei:SMITE_Ao_Kuang_Tempest.png|Alternativskin "Tempest" Datei:SMITE_Ao_Kuang_Dragon_King.png|Alternativskin "Dragon King" Datei:SMITE_Ao_Kuang_Clockwork_Knight.png|Alternativskin "Clockwork Knight" Datei:SMITE_Ao_Kuang_NRG.png|Alternativskin "NRG" Datei:SMITE_Ao_Kuang_Sand_Viper.png|Alternativskin "Sand Viper" Datei:SMITE_Ao_Kuang_Admiral.png|Alternativskin "Admiral" Datei:SMITE_Ao_Kuang_Dragon_Knight.png|Alternativskin "Dragon Knight" Datei:SMITE_Ao_Kuang_Golden.png|Alternativskin "Golden" Datei:SMITE_Ao-Kuang_Cursed-Bloodline.jpg|Alternativskin "Cursed Bloodline" Datei:SMITE_Ao_Kuang_Admiral_Konzept.jpg|Konzeptbilder für Admiral Ao Kuang |-|Vor 2014= Datei:SMITE_Ao_Kuang_alt_Default.png|Ao Kuangs ehemaliger Default-Skin Datei:SMITE_Ao_Kuang_alt_Golden.png|Alternativskin "Golden" Datei:SMITE_Ao_Kuang_alt_Sacred_Dragon.png|Alternativskin "Sacred Dragon" Datei:SMITE_Ao_Kuang_alt_Typhoon.png|Alternativskin "Typhoon" Quellen Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Östliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:SMITE Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Blitzdrachen Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Drachen